Zack Grylls (Immortal character)
Zack Grylls, who was born on November 15th November, 2312, is one of the main protagonists in the Immortal series. Skilled in arithmetics, mathematical solutions and berry-picking, Zack is an intelligent and innovative adolescence, always inventing different machines to help guide himself and his friends on their path to safety. His intellectual ability and intuition usually earn him the role of the "brains". Grylls' iconic appearance has made him a well-known character in the gaming community. His frequent bad puns, bubbly yet careful disposition and attack style have made him the most popular protagonist in the Immortal series, and is often used in fanfictions around the globe. Grylls even became the centre of a meme with some of his famous game dialogue. As an adolescent In his pre-teen years, Grylls spent most of his time in an exchange for the reading of books. As such, Grylls soon became a rather knowledgeable young boy; he was educated by himself, almost, because of the excess of factual books he read in his youth. However, soon after this obsessive tendency subsided, he began to indulge himself in things like raft building, pond dipping and tree climbing. Although physical activities were not of his favour, his knowledge of them had, in the long run, benefit him, as he began to embrace other hobbies. Grylls would generally retain a introverted, jolly and brash disposition: three qualities that contrasted the personality of his future self. Grylls was a fan of produce food, such as bread, fruit and cheese. Mostly unaware of what was going on in the outside world, Grylls developed even more curiosities than he already had; likewise, Grylls discovered what had happened in the outside world — how it was destroyed, and what wiped mankind from existence.http://mopdoppler.com/characters/immortal/zack-grylls, 2035 Appearance Zack Grylls has lustrous blonde hair and beetle-like hazel eyes. He is always draped in a scarf due to his frequency to begin to freeze — the frequent ordeals he faces each day always bring him out of the shallow end or his comfort zone, therefore causing him to begin to freeze when frightened. Beneath his thick scarf is a purple mackintosh, and beneath that is a teal shirt. In addition, Grylls wears tomato red glasses, which can be sighted as an easter egg in many other games created by MopDoppler. His bespectacled appearance often gives spectators the impression that he is a gentle and quiet character, and he is, in truth, nothing short of that. Ebony jeans are another aspect of his appearance; over time, though, many holes and other forms of damage have touched his outfit. Likewise, his once-neat appearance has gradually been blighted by natural elements. Moreover, his skin is covered in cuts and scars due to these ordeals. The alluring colours of his appearance often attract dangerous fauna, putting him at the centre of attention when it comes to attempting to outrun pursuing beasts. Personality Grylls is a rather timid, meek and quiet character, who always aims to stay positive, even in the most dangerous of times. He usually retains a relatively positive mindset, and was born with the natural gifts of intelligence and curiosity. The complexity of his mind is almost unreal; he can measure objects without using a ruler; he can create boats and other facilities using a few wooden planks, screws and a roll of parchment, and he can pinpoint the exact location of his enemies without knowing any of their details. His talent is considered to be very rare, and his mathematical potency is treasured like a gem, and almost like a weapon when he and MC attempt to fend off enemies. Pre-adolescent, he sat, hunched, drawn to the bookcase — this seemingly-useless tendency would later be the primary reason why he was so knowledgeable. Throughout numerous books and pieces of merchandise, it has been hinted that, each night, he would mourn over the passing of his Grandma, but he attempts to hide this other side of himself; to MC, this side is almost completely intangible. In addition, he has a timid disposition, which is often considered useless in circumstances such as his; however, his knowledge and bravery make up for this. He hates violence and fighting with all of his heart, and leads a healthy lifestyle, believing that peace and friendship is the right philosophy of life. He is a humanist — he loves helping people. On the contrary, he inclined to be a recluse, and had an usual, tangible shyness.http://gamespot.com/immortal/zack-grylls-111035 Likes + *Good berries *Math equations *Hiccups *Reading *His dog, Rocky *Seductive scents *The colour purple Dislikes - *Being put in scary situations *Spelling mistakes *Anything physical/sport-related *Loud noises *Heights *The dark *Being proven wrong factually by MC *Insects *Arguing (whether it's him or another person) Phobias *Acrophobia (phobia of heights) *Nyctophobia (phobia of the dark) *Entomophobia (phobia of insects) *Haemophobia (phobia of blood/ gore) Death 1st game In the first game, Zack is the easiest person to die; he can only be saved if all of his diary extracts are found. If any of them are missed, Grylls will die, regardless of what happens to the other characters. 2nd game In the second game, Zack can be saved easily; if the player does not choose to send him out with the Stranger and instead chooses Danial or Oliver, he will live. If he is chosen, he will be outrun by a mutated orangutan, decapitated and eaten. Zack Grylls' diary Zack Grylls' diary details major details in his lifetime. Most pages can be found in MopDoppler Entertainment Inc.'s official magazine, but other diary extracts can be discovered through in-game DLC's, although some extracts can be found within the game. Finding the extracts count as in-game-decisions, and make an impact on what happens in the game. Finding all of them will ensure that Zack lives.Zack Grylls' full diary, from MopDoppler's magazine, issue #107 There is over 15 extracts to be found, the most infamous being the very first extract, which details the events of 1st October, 2326; the extract also features messy handwriting and spelling mistakes. *Square brackets ([ ]) correct mistakes. ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Timeline of major events Family tree Relationships With MC MC is Grylls' sister and, despite their constant disputes, fights and general seeming loathing of each other, they are, deep down, very fond of one another. When both in calm and ecstatic moods, they work together in a relentless pursuit of teamwork: they are constructive. Their very varied personalities do not combine well — take Grylls, for example, a calm, quiet and intelligent gentleman — this personality is of complete contrast to MC's; she is a rather rambunctious, insubordinate and dismissive individual. Likewise, mixing them is almost like mixing purple with brown; the final product is usually a vicious argument, controlled by the tempest of a nature that is MC's. On the contrary, in the long run, mixing these can sometimes give a positive end product — amalgamating the two can give a good output, on the occasion. As a result of mixing the two, you can get Zack's intelligence and witts coupled with MC's strength and stamina, which can be a good thing. With Oliver Clinton Zack is very fond of Oliver Clinton, since the two have a handful of things in common: phobias, hobbies, knowledge, and many other things. Grylls has craved all of his life to find someone who he could relate to; and Oliver was his "gift". According to some unused quotes found within the confines of the game's programming and files, there is a quote reading "Finally! Oliver, looking in the mirror is like looking at you!". Grylls often draws up planning charts and general escape schemes with Oliver, as well as sharing their knowledge. Their general unbreakable bond makes the two more upbeat and, when the duo put their mind to it, they can do almost anything they want. With Danial Houston Grylls thinks nothing of Danial; they both only talk to be polite, and neither of them really retain a strong relationship. On the contrary, there has been numerous pieces of evidence that show that the two can hold stable and friendly conversations, but the two simply choose not to take that route. Participation in chat is almost unknown to the two, otherwise. Notes and citations ---- ' This article was created by me, User:Dragonleaf5678. Feel free to fix any spelling mistakes, but before publishing anything major, please tell me. Thank you for reading my article, and have a good day. ' ---- Category:Immortal Characters Category:Characters